


The School Project

by x_white_wings_x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, First Time, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), High School Student Castiel, High School Student Dean, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester, Virgin Castiel, teacher Gordon Walker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_white_wings_x/pseuds/x_white_wings_x
Summary: Castiel smiles a bit. He has hoped to work with Chuck because he´s his best friend. He looks around and wonders who´s going to be his partner this time. He looks at Mr. Walker again as he says his name.“Castiel, your partner is Dean.”He looks to the seat in the back where Dean is grinning at him. Dean Winchester. Castiel has a crush on him since freshman year.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------He goes to every seat and gives them the papers. Castiel looks at his and packs his bag afterwards. He stands up and looks to Dean who is coming to him with a smile.“Hey Cas.”“Hello Dean.”“So you wanna come to my place?”“Yes.”, Castiel smiles and gets a bit nervous. He is really going to Dean!





	The School Project

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read this - I´m not a native and it´s really late here, so please forgive me any mistakes I made! 
> 
> It means a lot to me if you leave kudos or comments! 
> 
> Okay so... have fun reading this, folks!

Castiel takes in a deep breath. He sits in his last class for the day and listens to his teacher, who just said there´s going to be a partner work. He likes school and learning, but he doesn´t like group work. It is always the same – he´s the only one who does anything at all. He really hopes they can choose their own partner but of course his teacher is teaming them up. Mr. Walker stands in front of the class and smiles while he says who works with who.

“Chuck, you´re working with Dorothy.”

“Great.”, Chuck grins wide at Dorothy.

Castiel smiles a bit. He has hoped to work with Chuck because he´s his best friend. He looks around and wonders who´s going to be his partner this time. He looks at Mr. Walker again as he says his name.

“Castiel, your partner is Dean.”

He looks to the seat in the back where Dean is grinning at him. Dean Winchester. Castiel has a crush on him since freshman year. How can someone not like his beautiful green eyes, this smile which lightens a room and this muscular body. But he knows that Dean´s straight. Everyone knows. Dean is very popular at school, he´s the star quarterback for the schools football team. Every cheerleader is around him and every girl at school is making mooneyes at him, even a few guys. Dean is flirtatious, has a charming smile and looks downright hot, no one can deny that. He never had a real conversation with Dean, but since they share a lot classes Dean greets him every morning when they see each other in the hall. Their lockers are not far away from each other and so they see each other quite often, which makes Castiel smile all the time he is at his locker, just a few steps away from Dean.  
Mr. Walker goes through the list he made and smiles then.

“Okay, every team has another topic. I will give you a cheat of paper with it and what I expect from you. I will dismiss you after you have your paper so you can start to work on it.”  
He goes to every seat and gives them the papers. Castiel looks at his and packs his bag afterwards. He stands up and looks to Dean who is coming to him with a smile.

“Hey Cas.”  
“Hello Dean.”  
“So you wanna come to my place?”  
“Yes.”, Castiel smiles and gets a bit nervous. He is really going to Dean!

They walk out of school and to the parking lot where Deans beautiful car stands. It is a shiny black '67 Chevrolet Impala and everyone knows Dean is proud of his car. He adoringly traces his finger on the hood and opens the door before he´s sliding behind the steering wheel. Castiel sits shotgun and smiles. He likes this car and it smells so good in it, just like Dean. The Impala purrs to life and loud rock music blurts through the car. Dean turns the volume a bit down and drives home. They arrive at a beautiful light gray house ten minutes later. They get out and go inside. Castiel looks around. The entrance hall is small but it is light and on the walls are pictures of the family. On the left side he can see the kitchen and ahead of him he can see the living room. It looks cosy and homey, the colors are warm and light. He smiles and looks at Dean who stands beside him with a grin. They go upstairs to Deans room and after Castiel went in, Dean closes his door. He lets his bag fall to the floor beside his desk and takes his folder and pen out. He goes to his bed and lays down on it on his stomach. Castiel sets his bag down at the bed and gets his folder and pen out, then he sits down on the floor in front of the bed. He looks a bit shy around. Dean has posters of his favorite bands on the walls, on his nightstand stands a family picture where he, his younger brother and his parents are on the beach and laughing. On his desk are a lot of papers and a few books. They look well read and have some dog-ears. He smiles at that. Apparently Dean likes to read. Castiel knows that Dean is smart, he is not only good in football.

After he focused on their task, they discussed who is writing which part and Castiel is happy he has not to do everything alone. They work in silence for almost an hour until they decide to take a break.

“Wanna have something to drink?” Dean smiled down to Cas and sits up on his bed.  
“Yes, thank you.”  
“Be right back.” Dean goes downstairs to grab two bottles of water for them and decides to take two sclices of pie too. His mother baked apple pie yesterday and there is still a bit left over. Dean grins and licks his lips, he loves pie. Especially his moms apple pie. With the two plates with pie in hand and the water bottles under his arms he goes upstairs and smiles as he sees Castiel is still sitting like he was when he left. He closes the door with his foot and sets the plate down onto his desk. Dean holds one of the water bottles out for Castiel to take. Castiel grabs it and smiles, opens the lit and takes a sip. Dean puts one of the plates in front of Cas and sits down on his bed with his own and his water. He takes a gulp before he eats greedily his slice of pie. Castiel softly laughs at that and Dean looks up.

“Dude, this is the best.”  
Castiel grins and eats his pie. The first bite is like heaven. The pie is delicious. He never ate something so good in his life and he can´t suppress a quite moan. When he opens his eyes again, which he didn´t noticed he has closed, he sees Dean looks with wide eyes at him. His forest green eyes now almost black from lust. A shiver run down his spine at this look and he can´t look away.

Dean never heard something so hot ever before. He swears that this is the most beautiful sound he ever heard. He swallows and hope Castiel can´t see that his Jeans just got a bit tight. He clears his throat and the spell is broken between them. Castiel looks down at his plate and feels the heat in his face. He must be red as a tomato but Dean doesn´t say anything. He is confused. Dean is straight but he is sure he saw lust in Deans eyes. Maybe Dean isn´t so straight as everyone thinks? Maybe he is at least bi? He takes a deep breath and continues to eat his pie. After he is finish he puts the empty plate on the floor beside him and grabs his pen. Castiel looks at his paper when he hears Dean move. Suddenly he sits beside him on the floor and Castiel looks up at him. He makes wide eyes as Dean brings one hand slowly to his face and cups gently his cheek. He holds his breath and thinks he is dreaming.

“You have some crumbs there.”, Dean whispers and strokes with his thumb over the corner of his mouth. Castiel blushes in a deep red and his heart beats faster. As Dean leans closer to him he closes his eyes and then he feels Deans lips on his. They feel soft and he kisses back. It´s like their lips are made for each other. Castiel can´t believe what is happening at this moment. He kisses Dean. Dean is kissing him! He started that kiss! When he feels Deans tongue slide over his lower lip he backs away. He stares at Dean with wide eyes.

“I...I thought you are straight!”  
“I´m not.”, Dean replies calmly. He really enjoyed the kiss. He never had this feeling of pure bliss and happiness when he kissed someone else and he has a crush on Castiel for a while now but never talked about or acted on it. He has a reputation in school and not everyone there is accepting towards homosexuals. It sucks but this is how it is. Dean knows he is bi since he is fifteen. Back then he thought he had a crush on his best friend Benny. He is the only one in school who knows Dean is bi. After he told Benny this, they wanted to try it but their first kiss was awkward, they laughed and decided to stay friends. He never judged Dean for his sexual orientation and he is really grateful to be himself around him, without pretending to be someone who he isn´t. Not entirely.

“What?”  
“I´m bi.”  
“You... you are.. bi?”  
“Yes. And I really like you Cas.”  
Castiel can´t believe what he is hearing. Dean likes him?  
“I know that you stare at me at lunch or at the games. I can feel your gaze on me.”  
“B-but... I.. I don´t...”, he stutters and blushes again in a very deep red.  
“It´s okay Cas. I don´t mind. Not at all. I like it to be honest."

“Really?”, Castiel asks quietly. Dean smiles and nods. He lifts his hand again and gently lays it on the back of Cas head to pull him slowly closer. They kiss again, just as sweet and slow as the first time. Dean lets his tongue slide across Castiels lips and this time he parts his lips gasps. Dean took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Castiels mouth and over his tongue. Castiel grasps at Deans arms and moans quietly into the kiss. He never kissed like this before. Sure, he and his boyfriend a year ago also kissed with tongue, but never with so much feeling and emotions. That´s why they broke up, because of the lack of romantic feelings. He never felt butterflies in his stomach like now. Dean gently lets his hands slide down his sides and feels Castiels lean muscles through his shirt. He grasps his hips and tucks him closer. He feels the heat of his body and wants more. He wants to feel his skin.

“God, I dreamed of this so often.”, Dean moaned quietly at Castiels lips.  
“Me too.”

Dean slides his hands slowly under the hem of his shirt and feels Castiels skin. It feels so soft and he can´t get enough. Dean knows he is falling for this beautiful blue eyes angel in front of him. He slides his hands up his chest and rubs lightly over his nipples. The moan Castiel lets out goes straight to his groin. Dean tugs the shirt up over Castiels head and lets his eyes roam his now naked chest. Castiel looks shy at Dean and blushes, but he really likes this attention. And he really wants to see Dean naked. With fumbling fingers he tries to open the buttons of Deans flannel but Dean softly takes his hands and unbuttons it himself. He lets it slide off his shoulders and pulls his t-shirt over his head. Castiel stares at Deans muscled body, his broad shoulders and this well defined structure of his abs. He lets his hands roam over it and bites his lower lip, his cock twitches in his jeans and he moans softly. This is so damn good. He never touched someone like this and he is getting nervous. It is his first time after all, but this is Dean Winchester. His long-time crush. He looks up to Dean who looks at him with a lustful look.

The look Castiel sees in those emerald green eyes is not just lust, there is more, something like desire and admiration. That is when all his fears disappears. He is still nervous but he wants it, he wants Dean and he wants him now. He took a deep breath and got up and to the bed where he lays himself down. Dean crawls to him and gets on top of him. He straddles his lap and smiles down on him. He lets his hands roam over Castiel chest and lightly rubbed his thumbs over his nipples which brings Castiel to groan out his name. A shiver runs down Deans spine when he heard it, it is one of his new favorite sounds and he wants to hear so much more of this angel beneath him, from this gorgeous guy who lays in his bed, who he never thought he could have him like this.

He lets his hands slides down to his jeans and with a look at Castiel to see if he is okay with it, which he confirmed with a nod, he opens the button and tugs the fly down. He pulls his pants off, along with his boxers and takes a moment to take the sight of Castiel completely naked in. Castiel blushes and feels a bit nervous and vulnerable, he never was naked in front of someone, except his sibling when they were younger but that doesn´t count, not in the slightest. He gulps and reaches his hands out to tug on Deans jeans. He gets the hint and opens his own pants and takes them off. With a glance at Castiel who lays naked on his bed and watching him with dark eyes from lust Dean takes his boxers off and throws them to the rest off their clothes on the floor in front of his bed. The feeling of skin on skin makes them both gasp and they can´t get enough of each other. It is like they would set each other on fire, the hot tingling on their skin follows their hands. Dean kisses him again, more feverish than before and makes Castiel breathless. When Dean thrusts his hips slightly down their dicks brush together and they both moan into each other mouths.

Castiel never felt so good in his life. Sure, he had pleasured himself quite often, he is a teenager after all, but it is such a different feeling when someone other touches you, especially when the other is Dean. And he can´t only feel his hands on him but also his beautiful, big cock against his own and this was the most pleasurable feeling ever. Castiel can´t imagine how it would feel to have him inside himself. But he wants to find out. Their chests heaved breathlessly and their lips were swollen from passionate kisses, they let their hands roam over each other bodies until their hands settle on their dicks. They moan in union at the feeling and stroke along their lengths, Dean looking down into Castiels eyes and both feel just the pleasure. Dean leans in and kisses his throat, down his chest while he´s shifting down his body and settling his hands on his Castiels hips. Dean licks up the underside of his cock in one swift motion, hearing the other boy moan. Dean takes him into his mouth and sucks gently at the head of his cock. Castiel arches his back and resists the need to thrust his hips up. Dean swallows further down his length and sucks harder. Castiel gasps and fists the bedsheets, his body tingled from the incredibly sensations from head to toe.

Dean suddenly slid slowly a finger into Cas and his breath hitches, he moans Dean´s name loudly. It feels so different with Deans finger in him then his own, so much better. He hasn´t noticed when Dean got the lube from the nightstand, to lost in the feeling of Deans lips around his arching cock. Dean slid his finger back and forth at a slow pace but quickens it after a while. Cas moans and writhes under Dean, lost in sensations. He adds another finger and scissors them to stretch Castiel. He doesn´t want to hurt Castiel. He pushes them in and out and adds a third after a while. Castiel parts his legs, it feels natural to give Dean access to his most intimate part of his body. Dean withdraws his fingers and Castiel gasps at the sudden feeling of emptiness, his hole clenches around nothing. He still feels a bit vulnerable but the lust and pleasure takes over. Now Dean is in a position where the head of his cock prodded the rim of Castiels hole. Cas moans loudly at the new sensation and feels ready, he leans up to kiss Dean tenderly on the lips.  
Dean parts and looks him in the eyes.

“Ready for more?”  
“Yes. Please, Dean.”

Deans kisses him again and searches blindly for the condom he put on the bed along with the lube when he got them from his nightstand. He rips it open with his teeth while Castiel watches him, he rolls it on his dick and puts a bit more lube on it with a few slow strokes. He positions himself again over Castiel and nudges the head of his cock at his rim. Castiel places his hands on Deans shoulders and his nails dug into the skin of his back as Dean slowly eases into him. The head of Dean´s cock breaches his rim and he takes care in pushing in any further. Castiel gasps and tightens his grip on his shoulders, he shuts his watery eyes and breathes in deep. Castiel is tight around him, the pressure and warmth around him is an incredibly sensation and it takes all his willpower not to just thrust in. He places a hand on Castiels cheek and strokes with his thumb over his cheekbone.

“Cas.. am I hurting you?”  
“N-no.. just... just go slow, please.”  
“Sure. Tell me when I have to stop. I will, just say if it´s too much.”

Castiels nods and Dean eases in further, he is slow and takes his time, stroking Castiel cheeks lovingly all the while until he bottoms out. He takes a minute to take a deep breath, otherwise he would shout his load right away. Castiels grip loosens a bit and he opens his eyes, looking up at Dean and nods again. He pulls slowly out until just the head of his cock is in Castiel, then pushes in smoothly. Dean sets up a slow pace, he thrust in and out of Castiel, both moan loud. He was careful and gentle to show him how it could be with someone important, how it is to be loved. Love. This word crosses Deans mind and he looks down at Castiel, who lays beneath him with a look of pleasure on his face, slightly blushed cheeks and giving the hottest sounds from him Dean ever heard. Cas archs his back against the bed and moans, his breath hitches as Dean hits this special point inside him. His hips seems to move on their own account now. Dean hits the same spot again and again, moaning and groaning louder and louder. Cas reaches down and clasps his own cock and pumps furiously.

He has this tingling in his lower regions and he knows he is close. Everything feels so intensive, he can´t last much longer. Dean is also already on the brink of orgasm. Dean pats his hand away and takes him into hand, he strokes Castiel cock fast. Castiel moans Deans name over and over again, his breath got heavier and he fists the bedsheets again to anchor himself. He feels like he flows as he comes between their stomachs. Castiel shoots his load onto his belly and Deans hand, his orgasm hits him hard, it was never so intense. He clenches around Dean who felt that familiar contracting in his stomach. His thrusts lost their way as his hips jerks clumsily and he comes, he shudders through his orgasm with a loud moan which sounds like Castiels name. Dean leans in and kisses Castiel tenderly, his thumb tenderly grazing his cheek as he and Castiel come down from their high. They smile at each other and Dean eases careful out of Castiel. He gasps at the empty feeling and he breathes heavy. Dean stands up and pulls off the condom, ties it off and tosses it in the trash. He goes into the bathroom and gets a washcloth, goes back to Castiel and cleans both of them up. He then gets back to Castiel in the bed and smiles.

“This was awesome, Cas.”  
“Yes Dean, it was indeed awesome.”  
“So you´re not regretting it?” Deans sounds a bit careful but when he sees Castiel shakes his head, he beams at him. They kisses and cuddles for a while until they both get up and put their clothes back on. Castiel glances at Dean while he sits down next to him on the floor.

“Was this... a one time thing?” Dean looks up at his words and sees the look on Castiels face. He shakes his head and smiles.  
“No. Not if you don´t want it to be. Like I said before, I like you, Cas.”  
“So we... can do that again?”  
“Oh definitely!”, Dean exclaims with a big smile. “But first I want you take out on a date.”  
“That would be wonderful, Dean. I would really like that.”  
“Then it´s settled. We´re having dinner together on friday and maybe we can watch a movie afterwards?”

“Yes. I can´t wait until friday.”, Castiel smiles and he is really happy. He had sex with Dean and it wasn´t a one night stand. Dean wants to go on a date with him. He said he likes him. Castiel smiles goofily until he gets home for dinner with his family. He never was more happy than today. As he lays in his bed at night, his phone buzzes and he reaches out. He has a new message from an unknown number. With a frown he opens the text.

-It was a great day. Thanks Cas. Looking forward to friday. Goodnight. D.

He saves the number, grinning while he replies. He wonders how Dean got his number but decides to ask him next day in school. He is sure to talk to Dean and not just staring anymore at him, they´re dating now, right?  
Cas: Me too, Dean. Sleep well.  
He puts his phone on his nightstand after he sets his alarm and shuts his eyes as he snuggles into his pillow. This night he dreams about Dean and their first of oh so many dates.


End file.
